Gwen's Story
by Light001
Summary: This is an AU for Power Rangers and Doctor Who. Maybe Torchwood too. This is Gwen's story in her eyes and what is wrong with her. What affects her future choices and who she is trully. This is the first in a series.


_**Gwen's Story!**_

_Hi my name is Guinevere Oliver. But my friends call me Gwen Cooper for short. I prefer Gwen Cooper to my other name. I am a Time Lady. You may have heard of the Doctor? He is my older brother and he saved me from the Time War. I was a baby at the time. He got me adopted by a trusted family friend. I am currently 20 years old but I am telling my story from the start. When my adventures began at a very young age._

_I was only 11 when I discovered my adopted brother was a Power Ranger. He was 15 and accidentally morphed in the bathroom. He also forgot to lock the door and I kind of walked in on him. He took me to the Command Centre and told me everything. Zordon accepted me knowing and I was sworn to never tell another soul about it. Then a week later a new power source was found and I was called in alone with Tommy. Zordon wanted to know if I would go get it for him. I accepted but Tommy didn't want me going alone. I convinced him to let me go and prove myself to them. Also not to be the baby of the group and not to need the protecting all the time from evil._

"I need to do this!" I said as I faced the others.

I wore a light blue shirt with white shorts and blue sneakers. My hair was tied back in a ponytail and I looked at my family. There were six of them, also Alpha 5 and Zordon. Zordon and Alpha 5 had agreed to let me go find the new power source. The others had not been happy with my choice of what to do. I had to convince them quickly or Rita or Zedd might get the Power Source.

"Please! I have to! I hate being treated like a baby and have you guys watching me where ever I go! I need to do this!" I said looking at them with courage on my face.

"I agree," Trini Kwan said finally.

"What?" Tommy Oliver asked.

"Me too," Zach Taylor said.

"Me three," Billy Cranston said.

"Me four," Jason Scott added.

"Sorry Tommy but we need this Power Source or there might be another evil ranger. I agree too for our sake," Kimberly Hart said.

"Fine. Me too," Tommy said.

"Thank you," I said before facing Zordon.

He ordered Alpha 5 to teleport me to where it was last seen on the scanner and I vanished in a white light.

_Turns out it was a Pterodactyl and it was my animal spirit. It gave me a light blue suit and I became a ranger. I served with them til we had to get our animal spirits. I got the Sphinx and it was light blue, the same as my first outfit. I stayed on the team long enough through to the end of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and the start of Zeo. I stayed in the base during that time and made excuses up for them. Then came Turbo. I became the Blue Turbo Power Ranger and I stayed with the Stewart's as they were trusted Power Ranger allies. Tommy and the older ones left town to work on their future. I served until the end of Turbo and helped the others go into Space. Ashley called me after she returned from Space and told me what happened. I passed them in school and the other three ignored me. They hated me for ditching them for stupid school. I met Andros and he recognized me. He knew me as we had met briefly on the planet with the Power Source. He had been chasing after it and I managed to save his life to get it. We greeted like old friends and we chatted. Ashley told me what it was like in Space and I listened. Andros explained a bit more and Ashley blushed. Andros rolled his eyes. I knew what was in store for both of them and told them both of to keep in contact with me about what adventures they have. Ashley invited me to hang out for a bit but I had to decline and told her the others hated me for ditching them. Ashley did the one thing I thought she would never do. She stopped speaking to them, except for Andros, for a whole week. She talked to me and so did Andros. They had loads of fun and Andros kept teasing me about everything. I said things that didn't exist yet. I was startled by what came out of my mouth. So were the other two. We were sort of like family. I hope the others will forgive me for not going with them._

_It's almost been a month since I regained my Turbo Power. I was startled when Mountain Blaster appeared in my front yard and tried to get my attention. I got in and saved the others. Afterwards I travelled into space with them and saved Lightning Cruiser. Then I headed home for school. Shortly afterwards my application for a Police College in Cardiff was accepted and I was allowed to leave the next month. I was scared and I went to talk to my two best friends about it. Andros and Ashley talked about it with me. I was 16 and still young._

"I got accepted into a Police Academy in Cardiff," I said as we ate.

"That's excellent," Ashley said holding my right hand with her own hands.

"Except I have to leave within a month," I said.

"What?" Andros asked facing me.

"I don't know if I should go now or next year when I finish," I admitted.

"It's your choice," Ashley said brushing a hair away from my face.

"It's been my dream for years. I just don't know," I said.

"Go with what your heart says," Ashley said placing her hand on top of mine.

"Alright, I need to figure this out soon. I have to call within a week to accept," I said as I looked down at the table.

"Take your time," Andros said placing his hands over Ashley's.

She blushed and I smirked. They were getting closer as they were meant to be.

"I'll be in contact through this and you better call me every week!" I ordered tapping Andros on the side of his head. I had made my choice. I was going and I was following my dreams.

"Yes my lady," Andros said.

"Cheeky bugger," I said as we took our hands away from the table.

"Well, you better come back for trips," Ashley said as we all stood.

They hugged me and we stayed like that for five minutes before I had to go. I had to pack and get ready to leave for Cardiff. I hoped to see my extra family in the future along with my parents and the Stewarts.

_It's been 9 months and Mrs. Stewart is pregnant with her first child. She wants to name me its Godmother as I have been there for her when her husband was away. I hope it's a boy and I want to be there for its birth as they were for mine. My brother visits occasionally without Rose, he lost her and I saw how much it hurt her. He made me promise never to tell anyone that I'm a Time Lady or I'm related to him. It's bad enough I had Torchwood 2 chasing me for 7 years straight. I was only 2 years old and they chased me til I was 9 years old. The Doctor found a way to protect me from them and now they don't know. I hope they will leave me alone._

_I had a nightmare today. The Stewart's are dead and I have to raise baby Justin by myself. Turns out it was true. It hurt knowing that another Time Lord and Lady were dead leaving their baby son behind. They had been in their 5__th__ form but they had been severely hurt by the Delta Wave. A few days later I came went to Angel Grove and then my Dad died. I was forced to deal with three things at once. A baby boy, my Dad's death and the Stewart's death. Everything seems to be crashing around me very quickly. I do hope things will get better._

_Today is the second year since some of my extra family members have died. Justin is going great and is currently going to school. He loves it. I was a Private Investigator til I met Captain Jack Harkness._

"_Welcome to Torchwood," He said after I joined up._

_Since then I think I have regretted it._

_Welcome to Torchwood._


End file.
